


Halloween to Remember

by BRIKAYLACOLE



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Sex, Halloween, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRIKAYLACOLE/pseuds/BRIKAYLACOLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the pieces of their night together come back to them both, they will need to face the aftermath. Will things go back to the way they were before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pain lanced through his temples and nausea rolled in his stomach. Both partially due to the amount of alcohol he'd drunk last night as well as his actions under the influence of that alcohol. Fuck, he wished he could remember what happened. The flashes in his memory and a quick glance at his ringless left hand told him nothing good in the end.

He pulled the covers back over his head and grumbled against the light. November first was such a horrible day. Completely worthless it was. Now October 31st on the other hand, that was a night worth your time. 

There were so many things to love about Halloween. He loved the costumes, imagination and magic of the night. He loved the ageless sense that everything was possible, that you could do anything- be anyone. But most of all, Adam Levine loved the mystery and unknown anxiety that went along with all the masks. That is, after all, why he'd been hosting a full costume party all these years. Even though logic told him the attenders were simply his friends- the childlike fear inside him told him these masked figures could be anyone. And among them so could he. Maybe even exactly who he wished he could be.

'Damn...what have I done?' Adam reached up with trembling fingers and felt his mouth. The flesh was swollen and tender, deliciously sore in all the best ways. A quick internal systems check of the rest of his body revealed levels of similar soreness in very interesting places. 'It's fairly obvious what I've done.' He thought miserably as flashes of what he'd always wanted but never should have happened came back to him. 

\--------------

Blake sat on the couch with his head hanging pitifully. 

"Just tell me how bad it got blondie. I don't know that I trust anyone else." When silence met his question, he looked up to see Gwen smiling sadly. 

"Well...I wasn't with you the whole time, but ---"

"Yeah, no need to go on, the look on your face confirms it. I thought I remembered a lot of it. Was hopin it was a dream. Damn, Gwen I'm so sorry. We were just getting this thing between us started. I sure didn't mean-"

She shook her head and held up a slim hand to stop him. "Don't go there Blake. We are friends, helping each other through a tough time." She sighed and closed her eyes briefly before powering on and he hated himself that he was the reason that look returned to her face. "Did I think maybe there was something to explore? Yeah, I was starting to, but heck that could just be us listening to the gossip rags and making something out of what's just supposed to be friendship. Besides, the bigger question is what the hell are you going to do about Adam?"

"Not a damn thing." Blake replied definitively. "I'm just hoping that bottle of tequila he drank will help me out. Give 'im a good ole fashioned case of booze fog."

"So your master plan is just to pretend nothing happened at all?"

He nodded. "Things will just go back to normal. It'll all be fine."

"Ok. And the hundreds of party goers that saw him in your lap with his tongue down your throat?"

He gaped briefly. "Nobody pays attention to nothin at them shindigs." He defended.

Gwen patted Blake's arm gently. "Behati sure seemed to notice honey."

"Oh fuck, I completely forgot about that." Blake rubbed his face and groaned before speaking through his hands. "What exactly did he say to her?"

"Uh. I think it went something like 'why don't you go ride a rainbow, Mrs Brite. I've finally got my cowboy and color wonder cover girl isn't invited.'"

"Fuck."

She laughed a little. "The best part was that you high-fived him for 'color wonder' like it was brilliant before resuming your consumption of his face. I'm not quite sure what happened after that. I went after Bee and by the time I came looking for you... Well, you two idiots were already back in his room and I doubt anyone was invited."

"I'm so fucked."

"Really? I totally would have guessed it the other way."  
His head snapped up. "Oh I'm just kidding. Listen, it could be a good thing. I mean, you guys needed to address this. It would probably have been best to go about it a little differently, but-"

"Yeah like exactly not what happened."

Gwen patted his arm again and Blake took that to mean that yep he was totally screwed but there wasn't much to say about it.

They had to be back at work in just a few days and he'd have to face Adam and this shit storm they nosedived into.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Adam got up, took a shower, brushed his teeth and shaved, it was mid afternoon and he knew he couldn't stall any longer. It was time to face the music, or the hundred pound angry super model, as it were.

He'd looked everywhere for his ring before just giving up and heading out to the living room without it. Adam wasn't even sure she was home, honestly. 

Adam stopped in the hall and just stared.

Behati was beautiful. There was absolutely no denying that fact. Today was no exception, as she sat on the couch, back straight- head high. She was gorgeous. 

Bee was also smart and kind and he'd crushed her without so much as a thought. Taking a deep breath, he walked the rest of the way into the room until she noticed him. 

When she looked up, it became quite obvious she'd been crying hard and long but she didn't waver as she met his gaze. "Hey" he managed lamely and shoved his hands in his pockets to hide his empty finger. 

"Hello." 

"I'm such an ass, I'm so-" 

Bee cut him off swiftly. "Don't. Just don't. I can't hear you say you're sorry. Not right now. Not after everything." Her eyes fluttered shut in pain before regaining her composure. "I'm not entirely sure why I'm still here. But I wanted a few answers."

Adam felt sick. But he nodded. He owed her a hell of a lot more than an explanation. 

"Is he still here?" The despair racking her frame killed him. 

"No honey. He left hours ago." She actually flinched at the endearment. Adam wanted so badly to reach for her but knew he wasn't welcome. And how was he to protect her from himself anyhow.

"Was that the first time? Don't fucking lie to me either."

"Yes." 

She nodded a little, looking down and breathing a little deeper. The front man was just glad she believed him. "Good. Will it be the last?"

'Yes! Open your mouth and answer her dumbass. Adam tell your wife that yes, last night was it and even that one time should never have happened. Adam, tell your beautiful , kind, forgiving wife- who you love- that you're sorry and grovel until she takes you back.' 

"I don't know." The truth spilled out and he even whimpered in surprise. He didn't want that to be the truth. But reality was that they'd denied this thing between them too many years and now the volcano was erupting.

Bee looked at him again and she smiled a little. "Thank you."

"What the fuck are you thanking me for?" He was shaking and didn't trust his legs so he just crumbled to the carpeted floor. 

"Truth Adam. I'm thanking you for the truth. I hate this. Hate this so very much, but I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't know this was eventually coming. We are all at fault here a little. We should have faced this many years ago. Quite honestly I'm surprised how long it's been. We were already on borrowed time I think."

"I love you. Shit. I'm sorry. That's so fuckin horrible to say right now." Tears started rolling down his face and he didn't even try and remove them. 

"I know you do." She reached toward him and dropped a small metal band in his palm. "Found it on the floor. I.. I'm due in New York the end of the week. I'm taking an earlier flight and heading out in about an hour. This trips a few weeks so let's just use it to think ok? About what we both want."

He needed to yell and scream and beg. Adam should explain that it was just the booze, that he couldn't lose her. That they shouldn't leave things like this. 

"Yeah. That sounds good. I think that's smart. I.....I don't want to mislead you though sweetheart." Adam had no idea why his mouth was saying shit his heart had promised his head he'd never utter. 

Her eyes swam, "Ok. Should we assume this is it then?"

"You deserve to be loved as someone's whole world." He choked out. 

Bee swallowed thickly but nodded. She stood and he stood with her, hugging her briefly before she called for a cab. "I'll send for my things ok? I just can't right now."

"Of course honey. No rush."

She turned back at the entryway before leaving. "Find happiness Adam. Be real with him. This happened because you were both too afraid to be honest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has one or two more chap. I promise a fluffy happy ending. Sorry this one is just a big ole pile of angst.


	3. Chapter 3

Disgusted, he turned off the tv. Blake couldn't withstand one more minute of speculation about him and Gwen after Halloween. Why were people so interested in his personal life?

There were so many pictures....luckily none of who he actually hooked up with that night. That in itself was a downright miracle, even if only half the scenes he kept remembering were accurate. 

Whiskey. He needed whiskey. There was a decision he could get behind. Blake found the bottle he'd been saving for a special occasion and opened it. Well, life crises and meltdown after fucking your best friend was its own kind of special, so he figured it counted. 

The country singer settled back down on the big couch with his bottle of special happiness and pulled out his phone. 

-we need to talk-  
-never took you for a love em and leave em-  
-come on dickhead, don't just avoid me-  
-Blake, please-  
-we are more than this asshole-  
-you're still alive right-

There were so many texts from Adam. He really should respond but he had no idea what to say to him. So his big plan was just to let things simmer down and talk to him in person at the studio Thursday. The CMAs were tomorrow so he had enough hell and awkward to look forward to for the next 24 hours thank you very much. 

So he drank and tried not to think too hard. Until he got the latest text.

-Behati left me. Did I tell you that? She did. Yesterday actually. Can't say I blame her. She asked if you and I were done and I couldn't lie to her. I should have but. Fuck Blake. I need you. Please. This is me begging like a fucking loser. If you want to tell me to fuck off, fine. But I thought at the very least we were good enough friends to talk about it, say it to my face-

Blake let the amber liquid burn it's way down his throat as he reread the message. His eyes flooded as he saw the phone light up once again. 

-guess not huh? Remember when Anne broke my heart via text and you said only a coward would be that cheap? I guess that's us now, cowards. I'm tired Blake. I'm so tired and fucking sick of this song and dance we've been doing for years. So I'm just going to say it. I want to be with you. Really with you. If you want the same thing, you know where to find me-

"Your eyes are leaking again Cowboy. And you smell. When did you last shower?" Gwen stood over him hands on hips and a scowl on her pretty face. He blinked up at her, not entirely sure how she even got in. "And are you seriously drinking $200 whiskey straight from the bottle like a homeless man?"

Too tired to argue or even talk, he just hands over his phone to show her the texts. His eyes closed as he waited for her to catch up. "Oh God." Yep there it is. She must be up to speed. Blake brought the bottle back to his lips and she snatched it before he could get any. 

"That's just rude." He croaked. She glared at him but didn't respond. He squinted as she brought his phone to her ear. 'What the hell?'

"Hey- no it's Gwen......He's here but he's not allowed to come to the phone. No-... Ugh will you shut up and listen a minute? I just wanted to tell you that he's not being a dick or trying to hurt you. He's just being...you know, Blake. Yeah. Exactly..... I'm going to sober him up and then you guys can talk. You sound like hell too. Get some rest. ..... Oh Adam. Yeah, ok bye.

Blake had been trying and failing to get the phone from her during the entire conversation. When she finally lowers the phone, she smacked the absolute shit out of him. "Did you SERIOUSLY just get up and fucking leave while he was asleep like he was some one night stand!!!? You asshole. Get the hell up. Adams sensitive. You fuckin know that! I cannot believe you." She kept muttering under her breath as she shooed him into the shower. 

Blake's head snapped up as he heard her speaking again. "Hi Carson. Yeah, I've got the country idiot. Will you go check on the other moron? Yeah, I know right? Worse than children!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor babies


	4. Chapter 4

Adam knocked and bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for the door to open. Nerves churned in his stomach like an earthquake. Which was stupid. This was Blake. His Blake. There was no one on the planet he trusted more- and that included his bandmates. 

He knocked again and shoved his hands in his pockets. When the door swung open, it was not 7 foot of country crooner but a petite blonde front woman of No Doubt who answered the door. 

Adam spoke before she could tell him to go away. "Hey- I appreciate you taking care of him but we gotta do this our way. I need to see him, by ourself." Gwen was silent as she stared him down. She must have found what she was looking for because she nodded, and left the door open as she passed him down the walk. 

"Don't let him stick his head up his ass again. I've spent the last four hours extracting it." She called over her shoulder as she went. 

Nerves fighting to debilitate him, Adam made his way through the house, following the sounds which lead to his friend. Blake was bent over looking into the refrigerator as he entered the kitchen. Without looking up and presumably assuming he was Gwen, Blake says, "whatcha want for dinner? I am NOT going out but there's not shit in here."

"We could order in." Adam managed to sound casual. Blake nearly beheaded himself on the door at the sound of his voice. When he saw those shocked blue eyes he couldn't help but smile a little. "Hi."

"Adam." Blake whispered his name like a prayer and Adam had to take a deep breath to steady himself as images of them together assaulted his senses. "What? How?"

"I was losing my mind because I hadn't heard from you. Then I remembered I knew where you lived." The smartass comment was half hearted at best, but all he could manage.

"I'm so sorry. Adam I'm so so very sorry." Blake was shaking his head and he looked so goddamned earnest Adam wanted to choke him. 

"For?"

"All of it. Behati, especially." Adam nodded. He was a little sorry about that part too. But he wasn't ignoring what was between them anymore and Blake was dodging. 

"What about us?" He stood coldly in the doorway though he wanted to crawl over there and sink into those long strong arms, like he needed oxygen.

"There's no us Adam. We are friends. There has to be a way to help you get your life back. I swear, fucking up your life was the last thing I ever wanted. I knew better too. That's why I'm sorry. You weren't with it enough to know you were throwing it all away."

"Shut the fuck up."

"No I'm serious. I shouldn't have taken advantage of-"

"Woah! Are you drunk vulnerable chicking me? Please tell me that you aren't saying what I think you're saying." Blake was unbelievable. 'Did he really think I didn't want it just as much?'

"I wasn't that drunk Adam. I took advantage of a situation. I'm sorry."

Adam nodded and made his way the rest of the way into the room. He closed the distance between them and grabbed Blake's hands before he could back away. He wanted to say so many things, but until Blake realized they were on even footing that would never happen.

He let his thumbs rub gently at the larger hands. "Do you remember? Because I do. God I remember all of it." Blake's breathing quickened. "We were laughing and jabbing like always, just enjoying each other. And I wanted to sit on your lap. Because it's where I belong."

"Adam."

"I resisted for awhile you know. But then it hit me that no one will question odd behavior with all the booze flowing so I giggled louder and slurred a bit more, while crawling into the place I wanted to be. The safest place in the world." The big guy whimpered and Adam just kept on. "Your hands were so tentative at first, almost shy. First on my arms and shoulders, before sliding up my legs." 

"Please. Stop, I can't." 

"Could you feel it when I pushed back against your groin? I was aiming for subtle but I know you felt it from the soft moan and warm breath on my neck."

Blake did pull away then, retreating from Adam, from this conversation, from the truth. 

"What happened then Big Guy? Come on, what happened then?" Adam addressed his back but only pushed gently. "Do you remember? I turned around so I could see your face. I wanted to see those eyes of yours. Do you have any idea how fucking blue they are? Damn I've never been able to concentrate when you turn those on me. And that night was no exception. What did I say then Shelton? What did I want?" This was it. Blake turned around to face him. He had to know that no one drunk off their ass and incapable of making decisions would know all of this. Blake had to face the truth now. "What did I want Blake?"

"To taste me properly." 

Adam licked his dry lips as stepped in close again. "And your reply."

"About time Rockstar." Blake closed the distance then, just as he had that first time. But unlike the harried desperate pace of their first encounter, this was loving need and pure want. This was honest in a way they should have been so long ago. 

Adams hands tangled into Blake's curls as the kiss deepened. How could either of them fight this? He pulled back long enough to look at him again. "I want this. You. Us. Don't run from this. Please baby."

Blake's answer was to gather him up in his arms to set him on the counter and begin unbuttoning his shirt. Adam smiled as he ran his fingers up the broad chest. "Strong silent type hmm?"

Blake laughed and kissed him again. Two large guitar calloused hands gripped his face sweetly. "I'm in love with you Adam. If we do this, I'm all in or not at all. I can't do this by halves."

"Well then you better get me wholly naked then." 

"This will be a night you'll never forget." Blake breathed in his ear as clothing was removed and he was bent over the counter. 

"Mmmm yeah cowboy. I want it so bad. Make me yours."

Slick fingers entered him and he briefly wondered if it was cooking oil before deciding he could fucking care less as long as Blake's thick fingers kept stretching him. He pushed back against the intrusion and felt warm lips on the back of his neck. The combination of loving and heated nearly overwhelming him. 

"Blake I'm good. Just want to feel you. Fuck me already." Hands gripped his hips hard enough to bruise as Blake pushed inside him. 

When he was fully sheathed Blake whispered in his ear. "You feel amazing. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to have you like this. Taking my cock like a glove. God look at you, so damn perfect. So good. I'm going to love you just right Darlin."

His hips started pumping and any reply Adam thought he had was lost as he rode the waves of pleasure. His head fell back against Blake's shoulder as he drove him further and further over the peak. 

\----------

The soft warm bed had never felt more like home than it did with Adam in his arms. 

Blake smiled as the front man stretched and turned to look at him sleepily. "Just checking to see if you're still here." 

"Ha ha ha Rockstar. I said I was sorry about bolting before. I panicked. Won't happen again."

"Better not Cowboy."

"You were right you know?"

"Usually am." Blake scowled and he chuckled. "About what this time."

"Where you belong. It's always been right here." Blake ran his hand down Adam's spine and smiled as he shivered. 

"Yeah. And don't you ever forget it."


End file.
